goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SaveUmsFan2004/Meet the Save-Ums
Hello, I'm Luna Minami, and I'm going to talk about the Save-Ums. *Jazzi is a scrappy 5 years and 8 month old girl. Jazzi is loud and friendly and super energetic (make that rambunctious!). When Jazzi wants something she usually just goes for it. Because of Jazzi's feistiness and impulsive nature, she is often the Save-Um who leads the charge and articulates the group consensus. Jazzi looks out for her baby brother, B.B. Jammies - but all of the Save-Ums keep an eye on B.B. Jammies. They're a team. If the Save-Ums had a leader, which they don't, it would probably be Jazzi. She is younger than Noodle and, frankly, louder. She laughs easily, but then just as quickly, Jazzi can become very intense and focussed. Jazzi's strength is her strong personality and seeming fearlessness. *Noodle is 6 years and 2½ months old. He and Jazzi are the oldest and the most verbal of the Save-Ums adventure team. Noodle's approach to analyzing the options contained in an adventure are very right-brain. Noodle is the kind of person who works very hard to remember how stuff works. Because Noodle seems a little "shy", he can easily be mistaken for an uncomfortable little guy. His awkwardness, at first glance, gives one the sense that Noodle is... well, kinda weirdish. But as we get to know Noodle, we realise that he often exceeds expectations. Noodle's "shyness" isn't rooted in awkwardness at all. It's a quiet calm borne of a lucid and quirky disposition. Noodle is a poster boy for "uncool is cool". If we can agree that being hip ain't hip... then Noodle is so unhip, he's totally hip! *Custard is 4 years and 4 months old. His imagination is as big as the sky! As big as a baby dinosaur! As big as the moon! Well, you get the idea. Custard has a very active imagination. Custard applies his creativity to everything he does. When Custard is in the house, the potential for play goes through the roof and the everyday becomes fantastical. Custard's approach to using gadgets is often very clever, and his enthusiasm for experimentation is truly inspiring. Once Custard starts to think "outside of the box" a full-on Save-Ums brainstorm always ensues! *Ka-Chung is an independent and sometimes "mischievous" 4 years and 3 month old boy. Ka-Chung's mischievousness is a bi-product of his desire to touch stuff. Any stuff! Stacking stuff, rolling stuff, climbing stuff, squeezing stuff... The kid's a committed "stuff toucher"! Why? Because he wants to know stuff. Sometimes Ka-Chung makes the other Save-Ums laugh by imaginatively manipulating stuff, like stacking Puffs to the ceiling or playing tricks like hiding in a big bucket and whistling until he's found. Then Ka-Chung bursts out of the bucket, snorting and laughing, and yells "Ka-Chung!". By the way, that's how he got his name, he loves to yell "Ka-Chung!". *Foo is 3 years and 3 weeks old ("On Thursday!"). Foo is a sensitive kid with great affinity for bugs and flowers. She has the soul of a tiny poet. Playing with butterflies, feeding ants jam off a weeping willow branch and making hats out of candy wrappers are all common day practices for little Foo. But make no mistake, Foo ain't no little wimp. She pilots a personal jet pack and as she soars through the sky like a blue and yellow blasting colour vapour, Foo sky writes pretty designs overhead. One of Foo's many artisitic passions is photography. She's very proud of her camera and with a little help of one of the older Save-Ums, can load her own film and snap pictures. Foo finds "the art in the action"... little Foo puts us all in the mood to paint. *B.B. Jammies is the smallest and youngest of the Save-Ums, 1½ years old. He's also Jazzi's younger brother. Although he is very bright and curious, he is often too young to really engage in problem solving. But B.B. Jammies does his best to keep up with the others.Loving and caring, B.B. Jammies can usually understand at once how someone is feeling. If B.B. Jammies sees a sad little Glow Grub, he cries. If B.B. Jammies sees a sea horse giggle, B.B. Jammies explodes with delight and laughs and rolls and kicks his floppy feet. B.B. Jammies is a baby. He wobbles when he walks and speaks in gurgles and partial words. (B.B. Jammies is named after his signature outfit; full body fleece pyjamas... which he chooses to wear backwards, trapdoor front). Category:Blog posts